tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Nucleosis TP
Pharma has infected both Autobots and Decepticons with nucleosis. Does he care? Can a cure be found in time? Logs/Posts 2019 * Apr 21 - "We've Got an Epidemic" - Imager comes into Medical with some personal issues that are much bigger than she thinks. * April 21 - "Urgent message to medical command" - Imager may have caused an outbreak of Nucleosis. * April 24 - "The Doctors Are In" - As news of the problem spreads, Autobot medics assemble and look for the source. * May 11 - "Revelations about Nucleosis" - Soundwave learns more about the mysterious disease affecting both Autobots and Decepticons. * May 11 - "Attack on Tarn" - Soundwave suggests a retaliatory strike of his own. * May 11 - "Nucleon findings" - Mixmaster and Soundwave study the effects of Nucleon. * May 16 - "We're Going to Need More Timmies" - Sci-Nide and Arkeville begin probing the mysteries of the nucleosis pathogen, starting with some baseline tests. * May 24 - "Further Orders" - Megatron issues commands to his legions. * May 24 - "Racing the Infection" - Backblast and Scales continue their work to find a cure, with help, but as the nucleosis spreads, its victims grow crueler and more violent, including Optimus Prime himself. * May 25 - "Bar Fights" - Autobots are getting more and more aggressive. * May 25 - "Medical Progress and Optimus Prime" - The Autobots still search for the cure, as Optimus succumbs... * May 26 - "Current status of Optimus Prime" - Optimus Prime steps down. * May 26 - "A Touchy Subject" - Worries about Optimus and about the nucleosis infection go hand in hand. * May 26 - "Fretting and Moping" - Both doctor and patient have a lot on their minds. * May 28 - "Internet Bargains" - Taking a break, the Autobot research team chats with a new name on the odd internet channel used by weirdoes who think they're giant robots. * May 28 - "Base Reclamation" - Evil Inc needs to get a device from the old moon base, but it hasn't been completely idle while they were gone. * May 29 - "Nucleosis: We Require More Vespene Gas" - The Decepticons go raiding for Nucleon * May 29 - "Confirming a Rumor" - Rumors have reached Valvolux from various sources. Delusion wants to separate truth from fiction. * May 29 - "Epidemic Report" - Nucleosis spreads across Cybertron. * May 29 - "Battle for Harmonex" - Driven by nucleosis rage, Imager and Soundwave forget their truce and fight for possession of the city of Harmonex * May 29 - "Combat in Harmonex" - Imager and Soundwave, forever locked in combat. * May 30 - "Making New Friends?" - Autobot research for a cure to Nucleosis continues, including exchanging information with a source over the internet. Deathsaurus tries to reach out without overextending his own resources. * May 31 - "Job vacancy posted!" - There's a position open in Decepticon Intelligence... * June 4 - "Soundwave and Imager" - (Former) Transformers begin to succumb to nucleosis. * June 12 - "Soundwave Experiment" - Scales reports on Soundwave's predicament. * June 25 - "Re: Orders" - Mixmaster wants to build a new Decepticon. * June 25 - "Domestic Orders" - Aegis takes command of Cybertron's planetary forces. * July 9 - "Nucleosis" - Miasma reports on her progress with Nucleosis. * July 24 - "Eureka!" - Miasma has most favorable news to report! * July 28 - "Orders on the Statues" - Deathsaurus sends the Decepticons after the frozen form of Soundwave. * July 31 - "Dust Devil report" - Dust Devil reports on ALL THE THINGS. * August 8 - "Ratchet’s Condition" - Ratchet clings to life. * August 8 - "Command Reaction" - Aegis issues orders. * August 8 - "New Director" - With Ratchet down, Chromia puts Scales in charge of Iacon Medical Center. * August 12 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Optimus Prime is still in quarantine. * August 13 - "The Return of Optimus Prime" - He's back, baby! * August 13 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Optimus Prime is cured! * August 14 - "Fix Him While We Can" - With Ratchet lying unconscious after a vicious attack, Dust Devil and Scales decide to get all his maintenance done while he's stationary. * August 15 - "Iacon Medical Update" - Dust Devil and Scales work on Ratchet while he's out. * August 24 - "Imager Returned" - Deathsaurus delivers Imager to back to the Autobots. * 08-25 - "Nucleosis: Completion" - Soundwave reactivates, despite help. * August 26 - "Assuming Control" - Soundwave returns to Intelligence Command. * August 29 - "Curing Imager" - Imager finally gets cured of nucleosis. Category:2019 Category:Past TPs Category:TPs